The particular invention relates to dolls that give kisses. Dolls have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. There have been numerous varieties of dolls from no interaction to fully interactive dolls. There exist dolls that speak, cry, sing and laugh in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the doll, as well as dolls that walk and crawl. However, there are always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
In accordance with the present invention a doll is provided that gives various kisses to a user. In one embodiment the kisses that the doll may perform are xe2x80x9craspberry kissesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ceskimo kissesxe2x80x9d and regular kisses. To simulate a raspberry kiss a motor mechanism in the mouth of the doll causes the lips to vibrate, which causes a child to feel a tingling sensation when the child presses against the vibrating lips. To simulate an eskimo kiss the motor mechanism alternatively causes the head of the doll to move side-to-side, which when a child places their nose up against the doll""s nose causes a rubbing feeling. The doll also includes a speaker to emit various sounds that coincide with the kisses. The doll will also give regular kisses that do not use the motor mechanism and are simply a kissing sound that emanates from the speaker. Various sensors or mechanical switches are used to activate the various kisses and sounds.